A Casualty and Coronation Street Crossover 'Holby Disaster'
by AKing-DRush
Summary: Disaster Strikes for the factory workers in the City of Holby
1. Disaster Strikes : Chapter One

Hey everyone, so this is going to be my first fanfic on here so I hope you guys like it. It's about a cross-over of my two favourite shows Casualty and Coronation Street. It's centred around the time of the mini bus crash but in the present day and Steve has already opened up to Michelle about his depression. Everything else is the same but Nick and Carla are engaged, Lloyd hasn't left, Tracy is in prison and Zoe and max are happily married as the betrayal and the explosion didn't happen. Please Review

The factory workers were on their way to an event in a little town called Holby City, Carla had won the business woman of the year award and somehow Roy and her Fiancé Nick had persuaded her to go and collect it. Lloyd had promised Michelle that he would drive the factory lot down in the street cars mini-bus because although Steve's depression had improved Michelle still didn't want him to have to be driving all night. Nick and Carla were in the three front seats on the mini-bus with Lloyd next to them driving. Behind Carla and Nick were Aiden and Michelle, After them were Sinead and Kirk as Beth had taken ill and decided not to come, Then Sean and Sally, and finally Aliya and Gary who had decided to tag along as Aliya's plus one. They were all surprisingly having lots of fun singing along to Westlife with Michelle and Aiden showing off their amazing singing talents but soon Carla got sick of listening to Uptown Girl and decided to put on her own cd that she'd brought along. Her mix tape of Lana Del Rae's Greatest Hits. The mood sort of took a downer as Carla belted out the words to 'Video Games' and 'Summertime Sadness' looking rather pleased with herself for knowing all the words.

As it got gradually a bit darker Lloyd reached over and turned off the music so he could concentrate on the road properly. Suddenly a boy racer shot past them causing Lloyd to swerve a little and lose control of the wheel. They all screamed and jilted forwards as the van smacked into a big oak tree. Nick grabbed hold of Carla's hand to let her know he was there and everything was ok. Lloyd got out to phone people back home and AA to help get them out of the middle of nowhere. He heard revving engines that were coming closer, no they were heading straight for the van. Lloyd signalled the driver to stop but he saw he was unconscious at the wheel. He yelled for the others to get out of the van but there was nothing he could do. The car crashed straight into the van sending it toppling towards the edge of the nearby cliff. Frantically, Lloyd ran towards the back of the van and opened both doors the best he could but one of them was half stuck. He shouted to see if any of them were awake and he heard Sally Webster shouting "Help, my seatbelts stuck!" As Sean tried his best to unfasten both their seatbelts they both dropped out of their seat as the van was now upside down. Lloyd tried his best with the help of Sally and Sean, who seemed to be fine drag out the rest of the workers. Next to be pulled out were Sinead and Kirk who again apart from the odd bruise or twisted ankle/wrist seemed totally fine. The people who were now out heard screaming coming from the front of the mini-bus, it was Carla. She wasn't in pain though she was screaming in horror and nick lay next to her lifeless with blood all over his head where he'd hit it. They all worked together to move Nick safely and helped Carla climb out too. By this time Gary and Aliya had also managed to get out which meant only Michelle and Aiden remained in the van. Just as Lloyd was about to go in to check something terrible hadn't happened Aiden carried Michelle's limp body out of the bus. Carla was now distraught. Her Fiancé and best friend were both unconscious and both bleeding and there was nothing she could do but sob for them both and pray that they would be fine.

Ambulance and Police sirens could be heard now so it was clear they weren't too far away. As the Ambulance drivers pulled up a blonde, short-haired woman hopped out of the back of one and a brown-haired, gorgeous male hopped out of the other. The blonde woman spoke up "Hiya guys I'm Dixie and this is Iain. Were paramedics and we need to know where the serious casualties are please?" Lloyd nodded over to where Carla was arms draped round both Michelle and Nick. Carla looked up she recognised the blonde paramedic from when she and Peter had gone to stay with Zoe and Nick all those years ago. "Dixie?" Carla questioned just making sure it was her. "Carla! Oh my god how have you got in this state?" Dixie asked worried for Carla. "We swerved and hit a tree and then something drove into the back of us and we toppled over a few times. It was awful Dix" She explained. "What's happened then and who have we got?" she asked a moment later. "This is my Fiancé Nick, He's been in a fatal van crash before which caused him to suffer from brain damage a few years ago and he's hit his head again so I'm worried and this is my best friend Michelle she's not been in a crash before but she's also hit her head." Carla said whilst sobbing. "Right then love, we will get Nick in the back of our van and Michelle can go in the other, okay? You go with Nick and you" (pointing at Aiden) "you go with Michelle." They both nodded in agreement.

As they got to Holby ED they were met at the doors by Connie and Zoe. They both instantly recognised her and Connie gave her a sympathetic look and took over Michelle whilst Carla walked with Zoe as she took Nick. "Carla, I couldn't believe it when Dix sent a call in saying you'd been involved in an RTC!" Zoe said as she gave Carla a quick hug. "I'm fine Zo but that's my fiancé Nick and he's been in a road accident before and suffered brain damage I don't want him to be hurt!" She said panicking. "Car, listen let me check him over, it might not be as bad as it looks okay? Just calm down." Zoe walked over to Nick as he began to wake up. "Alright Nick, I'm Dr Zoe Walker and you're at Holby City Hospital. You've been involved in a major RTC and I'm just about to check you over, sound good?" Nick just nodded in agreement as Carla rushed over to his side and held his hand. "It's okay Baby, I promise. I love you" she said in her attempt to keep him calm. "I was so scared Carla, I thought I was back in that van with David. I thought I was going to die." Nick admitted as Zoe walked back in. "Your test results are back and I'm so glad to say there all clear. You've torn your skin at the back of your neck which caused the bleeding and you passed out due to the trauma of your past accident and the amount of blood you were losing. We've put you on a blood drip so you gain some of that back. But you're going to be 100% fine." Carla looked down at Nick with a smile as he was going to be okay. Then Connie burst through the door "Dr Walker your needed in resus, Michelle Connor needs immediate surgery and I need you to assist" Carla cried again in the horror that she may lose her best friend. Nick told Carla to go and be with Michelle because he was fine and Michelle might not be. Carla walked into resus and saw her best friend looking lifeless on the hospital bed with doctors and surgeons injecting her and cutting her open. She just fell to her knees and cried. She couldn't do anything else, she felt so hopeless and empty and even though she didn't believe in a god. She started to Pray.

Oooo…. Whats going to happen to Michelle?

Was gonna do this as a one shot but I might do one or two more chapters if I get some reviews.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Ill Be There : Chapter Two

…

"Right she's gone into VF and she's arresting, Cal start the chest compressions and get some more lines of blood in ASAP." Connie practically yelled. After about 5 minutes of trying with no output they decided to try another 5. "Cal, have we got an output?" "Yeah, Mrs Beauchamp, she's back." Carla was so thrilled with those words but she knew Michelle wasn't out of the woods just yet. It was only when a male nurse with curly hair approached her to ask if she knew the next of kin when she realised she hadn't rang Steve or Ryan. "I'll just go and ring her husband, I'll be right back" she said not really wanting to leave her best friend. Once Carla had left the room and headed outside she got her phone out of her bag and began to dial Steve's number and after a few rings he answered..

"Steve…" "Carla? What's up?" "Steve, I'm so sorry…. It's Chelle." "What? What's wrong with her?!" "She's really unstable. We've all been involved in a crash they said its touch and go… Steve?" All she could hear was him silently crying on the other end of the phone. "Steve I'm so sorry" "Don't apologise Carla It's not your fault, where are you?" "At Holby City Hospital in the ED, I might have booked her in under Connor by mistake so try McDonald and then try Connor. Explain you're her husband and they'll let you straight through" "Okay, Thank you so much for staying with her Carla" "Like I'm going to be anywhere else. Do you want me to call Ryan or you?" "Oh Ryan, no I'll do it and explain everything and then I'll be straight up" "Okay Steve, see you then" and with that he hung up the phone.

Just as she put her phone back in her bag the same curly haired nurse came outside. "Carla? Hi Michelle is awake and asking for you" So she ran back inside to great her best friend.


End file.
